Caught
by Laurenke1
Summary: What if Harry Potter in his 6th year, instead of obsessing over Draco Malfoy, actually followed Severus Snape after Slughorn’s party? What would happen if he had been caught at it by the person he was following? Slash Warning. SS/HP. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Reading The Half Blood Prince I wanted to write a scene where Harry goes after Snape after Slughorn's party. So let's begin. There is sex involved and I am giving you a good and decent warning here. **

**Warning: slash (of course), possibly smut. **

**Pairing: Harry Potter and Severus Snape**

**Title: Caught**

**Summary: What if Harry Potter in his 6****th**** year, instead of obsessing over Draco Malfoy, actually followed Severus Snape after Slughorn's party? What would happen if he had been caught at it by the person he was following? **

**Author: Laurenke1**

"_I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be." Severus Snape to Horace Slughorn. Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince, page 301._

Harry Potter walked slowly, following the person with nearly silent feet as the Invisibility Cloak made moving quickly impossible. The fact that the person he was following always used long legs in equally long strides it was even harder to move quickly.

Ever since he had left Slughorn's party he had decided to follow Professor Severus Snape. He wondered what the conversation between the Slytherin Head of House and Draco Malfoy had been about. An Unbreakable Vow, what was that?

He was sure to find some sort of evidence why Snape was so fearful of Malfoy and what Malfoy was up to wherever Snape was going now. Snape was probably going to see Malfoy right now and Harry was going to be damned unless he would find out what was going.

Finally after all these months he would find out what Malfoy was up to. It didn't matter what Hermione and Ron said, Malfoy was up to something and Harry would find out what it was.

He pushed his glassed back up to his nose, aware that they were slipping off because of the sweat he had broken out into trying to keep up with Snape. They were coming down another stairs and Harry was aware of the chilly air that meant they were in the dungeon. He had never been in this dungeon and for a moment he considered peeking at the parchment he held in his hand.

The Marauders Map was a gift given to him by his father. Or well left to him by his father more likely. It showed all the hallways and secret pass ways of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry but what was more, it showed all the people on it. And right now it showed a little dot labelled _Harry Potter_ following an equally little dot called _Severus Snape._

The dark clad Professor in front of him rounded a corner and Harry followed at a slower pace. It wouldn't be the first time he had bumped into somebody invisible and Snape couldn't catch him or Harry was bound to be in some serious trouble.

He nearly had been caught. The Cloak had been caught on some piece of armour and Harry had cursed softly, luckily for him Snape had just encountered Argus Filch, the wheezing caretaker of Hogwarts. Snape had glanced over his shoulder and Harry had frozen, sure the Professor would come here to inspect at any moment but luckily Snape had dismissed the idea and had gone back to going where he was going.

He rounded the corner and watched as Snape approached a door, glancing around the corridor before he tapped his wand to the door and entered, Harry cursing loudly as he darted forward. He recognized that door; it looked remarkably like the one to Snape's dungeon office.

He took out the parchment and his wand and tapped it, saying. "Mischief managed."

The parchment immediately became blank and white. He stuffed it in his pocket, grasping his wand in his hand and then he stepped forward cautioned. The door was open and Harry would have to be careful that he didn't jostle it to much as he managed to squeeze himself through the small space.

He hadn't been sure what he had expected to see but it was nothing to the scene that greeted him. He would have expected Malfoy and Snape in some old abandoned classroom or Snape's old office but he was standing in a sitting room and there was nobody there.

A fire was burning in the fireplace and the couch was facing that way together with two chairs. A small coffee table stood in the middle on a dark red rug and a couple of doors led to other rooms. One wall was filled with bookcases and Harry blushed red as he realized he was in Snape's private room.

It would be the perfect opportunity to take a peek around at his teacher's rooms. He was all alone in Snape's room, with the door open; through why it had been left open was a mystery to Harry. Unless Snape had been so distracted or in such a hurry to go to his rooms that he had forgotten to close the door behind him.

But where was Snape now then? None of the other doors were open and it would be strange if Snape had wanted to go into his rooms and left the door open if he meant to go right back out.

The door banged shut behind him and even before Harry had the time to turn around, a strong arm dragged across his neck and pulled him back, a wand point was placed at his temple and a voice snarled behind him. "I knew I was being followed but by who? Let's see shall we?"

Harry swallowed, instinctively he had trust his hands across the heavy arm that lay restricting around his throat. The arm moved and instead slipped around his shoulder and Harry breathed a little bit easier. The presence behind him was menacing but the words were a delicate purr, a rush of breath against Harry's ear.

Harry could feel the tip of Snape's wand pressing against his temple and he stiffened against his teacher before the older wizard whispered. "_Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_

The cloak slipped, even as Harry struggled to hold onto it and it flew towards Snape, hanging in the air in front of the older wizard and Snape hissed. "I should have known. You are a fool, Potter."

Harry suspected that any moment now Snape might throw him out on the floor in disgust but the older wizard's grip tightened. Harry closed his eyes as the wand travelled down from his temple, over his cheek, digging in a little and then coming to rest below his jaw, where his blood pulsed to his brain.

Snape banished the cloak to a heap on the floor and Harry opened his eyes, his green eyes trying to focus upon the wand at his neck. Snape was going to curse him, he knew it. He deserved it to. He had managed to sneak into a teacher's private office and no matter how right the reasons had sounded in his mind, he wouldn't be able to explain them to the Headmaster.

He would be expelled, he was sure of it. Never to play Quidditch again, never to see this school again or graduate….

Snape's hand moved, still holding Harry by the shoulders so he couldn't move but the slender hand of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher had stopped in the middle of his chest. Everything around them was silent as Harry became aware of the roaring of his blood in his own ears and his veins where Snape's wand was pressed against his neck, the way his heart hammered against Snape's palm.

He could feel every breath his teacher took. Moving in by inch whenever Snape inhaled and falling back whenever the dark haired wizard exhaled. "What am I going to do with you, boy? I have you at my mercy now. Nobody will blame if I punish you now. You have come walking into _my _room…."

Harry couldn't speak. He was frozen, eyes on the wand still trained to his neck and his mind screamed. _I knew it. He wants to kill me. I am at the mercy of a death eater. Voldemort won't do the job, no Snape will. Wonder if Dumbledore is so sure about him being on our side then…_

"Are you nervous, child? Are you afraid, Potter?" The warm breath gusted against his ear and shivers began to form over Harry's skin. He closed his eyes again, following the deep dark velvet voice.

"Are you afraid of me, Potter? Fearful of what I can do to you or what I am going to do to you. You should be, Potter. I don't have mercy for little know it all Gryffindors who sneak into my private rooms."

Harry kept his burning eyes tightly closed as the shivers from the velvet voice, the hot gush of breath against his ear began to stir something inside of him. Snape was purring, his voice low and oddly seductive. Harry shivered.

"Are you cold, Potter? Surely not, you are slick with sweat…"

Merlin, was the man doing it on purpose to pick out words to further arouse Harry? His eyes flew open in horror, now he recognized the feeling. He was aroused. What a horrible thing to experience now and Harry cursed, quite loudly too and the wand bit deep into his neck, causing Harry to immediately pull his head to the left to escape the ever increasing pressure.

"Be careful with your words, Potter. I might just snap… I have Harry Potter at my mercy; this is certainly something I rarely ever experience."

Snape's hand moved across Harry's light jumper and the younger wizard cursed that had shrunk his robes he had worn for the party in favour of a jumper and jeans. The slender hand rubbed across a nipple and Harry gasped at the sensation, drawing in a mouthful of air before he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" The dark chuckle vibrated across Harry's back and Snape's hand was slowly easing circles across the interesting bud. Harry's skin was prickling and he allowed his head to fall back against the taller wizard behind him.

Slow fingers toyed with the bud and Harry's hands fell to his side as he clenched his fist. This wasn't happening but it seemed it was. "Just think of the way it will feel without clothes…" Teeth nibbled on his earlobe and Harry's eyes flew open.

He pushed himself away, taking two steps before turning back to look at Snape. "What do you think you are doing?" He managed to gasp out.

Snape smirked at him, his stance relaxed, head tilted to the side and wand in hand at his side. Harry felt like screaming. "Isn't it obvious, Mister Potter? I am taking advantage of a situation that is presented to me…"

The unreadable dark eyes had darkened even more and Harry could see suppressed triumph in the harsh lines of the face. His glasses had fogged over and he bit out. "And what would you do to me then?"

The thin lips curled in a sneer and a slow smirk before Snape whispered. "_That_ I would have assumed to be obvious, Potter, to somebody your age."

Harry realized he was blushing but then he cried out. "You would do that to me just to spite me! Just to see me screaming out your name. Your enemy's son humiliated….you are cruel….it would be…."

"It would be what, Potter? Would it be wrong or everything you ever wanted?" Snape snarled at him, dark eyes gleaming. Harry blushed again. Snape had the uncanny ability to guess the truth even when wrapped up in so many lies that nobody else could see it. He was right, as always. It would be everything that Harry had wanted, ever since his third year.

Ever since his third year he had secretly dreamed about Snape. About the firm body of his teacher underneath those heavy robes. It was easy to ignore and it was even easier to pretend it would never happen because it never would. Snape would never see Harry the way Harry saw him, like somebody worthy to be loved.

"It would be meaningless." He finally bit out, tears of shame and embarrassment that he roughly blinked away. He would rather die then to ever break down in front of Snape.

He dared to flicker his eyes up to see one black eyebrow raised and Snape was tracing his lower lip with one long finger. Harry was glue to that movement before he tore his eyes away to see the dark eyes were trained on him and then the teacher took two steps closer and wrapped steely fingers around Harry's chin, forcing his gaze upwards.

The confused eyes met him, weary with pain and rejection and Snape glanced down before he said, making sure that every syllable was well articulate and pronounced but the green eyes were focussed upon his own eyes, searching for lies. "It may be many things but it will not be meaningless. I can assure you that much. The choice, as always, Mister Potter, is up to you."

"The choice, sir?" His voice was stammering but Harry managed to croak out the sentence.

"How far you are willing to go. I can teach you many things, Potter, many things indeed." A finger traced his lip and Harry's tongue darted out to taste.

"You will stop when I ask you to…" His voice sounded small, Harry knew and he wanted to sound confident but he couldn't master it.

"Yes, I will stop unless you are begging for more."

"I will beg?" Harry felt a tingle of fear deep down in his chest and then Snape smirked, a true Slytherin smirk.

"Oh and much more, Harry."

Harry barely had the time to register the use of his given name when Snape swooped down and Harry's lips were caught. Hands in his hair, another arm around his waist to steady him and Harry moaned underneath the onslaught.

His lower lip was sucked in between thin ones, nipped upon before a tongue swiped over the rough surface before attacking Harry's tongue. They danced around each other, exploring the wet heat that was Snape's mouth and Harry resurfaced when the need for breathing was too dire and black spots had begun to dance around his vision.

Hands were steadying him and Harry glanced up as one thumb caressed his jaw, slowly working down against his throat and Harry swallowed, eyes locked with Snape again. The thin lips curled and then Snape lowered his head again through Harry rose up to meet the lips again.

This kiss was much gentler but Harry felt the shivers beginning again. He allowed his hands to roam over the broad back of his teacher and then Snape gently bit Harry's lower lip, tearing himself away.

Harry wasn't sure how he looked now. His lips swollen from two kisses, two very amazing kisses, his eyes glassed over with arousal, his pants straining against his cock and his hair on end as always. His glasses were askew on his face but he was smiling broadly, through biting his lips a bit uncertain.

Was he even so bad at kissing that Snape had just decided to give him a detention? The older wizard was looking at him and for once his feelings weren't suppressed by a horrible mask but open and Harry could see the triumph and something he would call shy happiness or no pleasure would be a better idea.

"We could sit on the couch and kiss, just to improve your technique through I have something else in mind entirely…" The low voice was husky and Harry felt himself hardening even more. "I believe it is time to see your other techniques before I set out to improve them…."

Harry wasn't sure if he had stopped breathing altogether or his breathing had merely exhilarated to the point where he could no longer tell each breath apart from the other when a strong hand on his shoulder led him away from the room.

"First lesson is that the living room is not suited for what I have got planned. Well not for a first time anyway." Harry stared around at the big four poster bed in amazement. His mouth had gone dry when he viewed the clean grey sheets and the many pillows on the bed.

A big wardrobe stood off to the side and a chair on which a robe had been thrown down hastily. An open door showed a sink and a hint of a bathtub on big clawed feet. Harry was unsure of what to do next as gentle long fingers massage his neck, shoulders before sneaking down to squeeze his left butt cheek.

"Next will be clothing off. But first show me what you have learned about kissing." Harry hastily turned and then his arms slid around the broad shoulders a little hesitantly and he placed a soft kiss on the thin lips as he tugged the dark head down, standing on his toes.

The kiss was timid and Snape didn't yield until Harry placed one hand in the silky long hair and dragged Snape forward. The surprised gasp was enough for him to slide his tongue in, curling it awkwardly around Snape.

"Merlin, boy, have you ever been kiss properly?" Snape pulled away and wiped a hand across his mouth.

"Yeah, about 10 minutes ago for the first time, properly that is." Harry grimaced as he remembered his first kiss with Cho Chang, which had just been wet.

"Do I have to show you everything?" Snape scowled at him and then in one fluent motion tugged Harry's jumper over his head. Immediately Harry crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide himself away.

Snape's hands were like iron as they landed on his wrist but the older wizard didn't tug, instead meeting Harry's gaze as he said, and his voice soft. "I won't harm you. The offer for kissing is still open, just say the word…"

Harry didn't move, his eyes still locked with Snape and he didn't care that his prick was screaming out for him to remove his arms as he met the smouldering gaze. "I refuse to do this in the dark, Harry. Imagine you fumbling about, you might damage something precious."

Slowly, aware of the warm hands on his, Harry uncrossed his arms, revealing himself to Snape. He knew he was underweight and dark hairs had begun to grow on his chest, trailing a line down from his flat stomach into his pants. The muscles he had managed to gain in Quidditch could hardly be called buff.

The dark eyes immediately roamed his chest, with an intensity that made Harry flush as long fingers tapped down his throat, over his chest and then settled upon a nipple. A mouth soon followed as Harry was pushed backwards onto the bed, falling on the blankets on his back.

He barely had the peace of mind to gather himself when Snape's mouth descended upon his in a brief but thorough kiss that made Harry's head swam and his cock throbbing with need. The wicked mouth then latched onto a nipple and Harry went silently crazy, especially with the firm feel of a thigh against his cock and he raised his hips, bucking.

Fingers darting across his groin were his undoing and Harry spent himself in a sticky mess inside his own jeans. He wanted to throw Snape off of him the moment he realized and he flashed red with embarrassment, tears jumping in his eyes.

He should have known that Snape would humiliate him. How long would it take for him to flee before the story would go around the Slytherin common room and then after that through the school?

A muttered cleaning spell and the stickiness disappeared. "Now that that is out of the way, we can get down to business."

Snape rose, towering over him as Harry scrambled up on the bed. The older wizard's hands were busy removing his button down shirt and Harry's eyes were glued to the movement of those pale nimble fingers.

With each button another part of the pale chest was revealed and Harry breathed in deeply. His mind was sharpening again and then his cock gave an interesting little twitch.

Snape was muscular then Harry would have thought. He was also thin, you could count his ribs and the flat belly had, just like Harry's stomach, a trial of black hair disappearing into the dark trousers.

Harry was aware of a wave of arousal, situation right into his lower abdomen flash and he nearly moaned. He licked his lips even before Snape kicked off his shoes and slowly undid his pants.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he still couldn't suppress the tingle of fear when the dark trousers slid down the narrow hips. He didn't know what he had expected to see but it hadn't been silk dark boxers. His eyes hot up towards Snape's face and Harry was relieved to see a smirk playing around the thin lips as Snape said.

"Now that we are done admiring me, let's see if you can mimic my moves."

Harry's hands were trembling as they undid the zipper and he was happy to focus upon the task at hand instead of whatever was going to happen next. He was already hard again. He swallowed thickly, finally managing to get his zipper down and the button open as he slid them down his hips, arching his back to get them past his buttocks.

His boxers were straining and Harry's head snapped when quick hands pulled off his shoes. "Focus upon the task at hand, Potter." Snape snarled at him, shaking his head, dark eyes glittering in amusement.

Finally Harry had his jeans off and glanced up at the older wizard. Fingers stopped at the hem of his boxers and Harry's body went still. Dark eyes peered up at him, asking for permission and Harry gave a nod, lowering his lashes as he felt fingers quickly making short work of removing his boxers.

Harry glanced up when the cool dungeon air touched his throbbing member. The dark eyes were smouldering again and Snape glanced up, a brief smirk passing over his lips as he purred. "Lovely."

It was like a weight had been lifted off his chest and Harry attempted a shy smile, fingers beckoning. He wanted to see Snape now and the older wizard raised a dark eyebrow before he silently dropped his own boxers.

Harry realized he was staring about 30 seconds later. Snape was aroused, that was beyond a doubt. The thick cock rose from a nest of black curls and Harry swallowed thickly. Snape crawled onto the bed like a giant panther and moved closer, resting a hand on Harry's chest and catching the younger wizard's lip in a gentle kiss, tongue dipping in briefly.

Harry moaned against the thin lips and mewled in annoyance when Snape pulled away. A brief smile curled the thin lips and then wordlessly Snape summoned a clear vile to his hand.

Harry watched, fascinated as Snape unscrewed the vial before helping him to lie on his side. Harry wanted to turn and see what Snape was doing until the older wizard said. "You will feel it soon enough, now settle down."

Fingers darted down his back and Harry shifted uncomfortable when the cleaning spell deep down within him was applied. Suddenly a finger popped in and Harry startled, badly when the finger stretched him.

His breathing caught in his throat and tears of pain came to his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to turn and to bury his face in Snape's chest but the hand on his side kept him from moving. He wanted to beg for Snape to stop, especially when another finger was inserted.

"Harry, look at me…" Harry turned his head. Anxious dark eyes peered down at him and then Snape leaned down to kiss him upon the lips. "Are you all right, whelp?"

"It hurts, sir…I…"

"I know, Harry. It will be over soon. I just need to prepare you else it will hurt worse if I take you without preparing you. I can stop if you want me to, just say the word…"

Snape's fingers brushed something and Harry felt his head spin with the sheer force of it. His cock was rock hard and Harry could hear the soft chuckle. "Oh Merlin, do that again."

"Severus will do nicely as well, brat." The dark voice was soft and then Harry felt the fingers withdraw.

He wanted to ask if this had been it when suddenly something bigger breached him. His hands tightened in the blankets underneath him even as a few tears slipped out from the pain. He held the hand tightly as Snape's arm came around him from behind to rest upon his hip.

"Push back against me, Harry." The dark voice was tight with restrain and Harry did as instructed. The pain was quickly replaced with something else and then Snape's hand came around him, grasping his cock as the older wizard settled into a rhythm which soon send stars in front of Harry's eyes.

He moaned and groaned with each careful stroke, each movement at his back and at one point he was sobbing wildly. "Just end it; I don't know how long I can continue…"

He was torn from pleasure, ripped raw and he wondered how long it would be until he would lose consciousness from the sheer power of it. He climaxed finally, the coil that had begun to tighten almost painfully in his abdomen had snapped and as his vision went black, the last thing Harry remembered was the stiffening at his back.

He came around, blinking rapidly in the candlelight room. Legs lay intertwined with his own, a person who was breathing harshly at his back made him turn before he realized how sore he was. He had managed to turn onto his back, trying to get up as a hand pressed him back down.

Harry stared up at Snape, wide eyed to see the tousled black hair, the eyes that sparkled and the tell tale blush in the pale cheeks. He knew without a doubt that he would be hexed if he did what his instincts were screaming for him to do right now but the dark eyes were hard as Snape hissed. "And where do you think you are going?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me…you would…" Harry choked out, knowing it was a sob that came out of his throat.

The dark eyes widen before they narrowed and Snape said. "How have I possible made that clear to you when we haven't spoken since you came around?"

Harry glanced down to realize Snape had drawn the blankets over them both and he glanced up shyly, asking. "You want me here?"

"Trust me, hadn't I wanted you here, you would have been out of that door in an instance. Probably naked and still unconsciously and for all the students to see." Snape seemed a bit uncertain and then Harry rolled over on his other side, against Snape who stiffened before relaxing with a sigh, drawing Harry closer with a careful arm.

"There will be more of these lessons, I guess, I mean my technique must be very lacking if you won't even let me try." He carefully breached the subject and while he received a deep laugh and an affectionate kiss to his brow, he was waiting for the answer.

"Next time you may have a go but make no mistake, Potter, you are mine now and I won't tolerate anybody else, do I make myself clear? As a punishment for sneaking into my rooms you are at my beck and call."

Harry would have been alarmed had the dark eyes been less warm and as he sneaked in a quick nap against his lover's chest, he knew that this punishment had been the sweetest he ever received after being caught by his lover and the warm feeling in his chest would ever remind him of the first 'punishment' he received from his beloved but it would certainly not be the last in their long life together.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
